kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Turqia
Republika e Turqisë apo Turqia (turqisht: Türkiye) është një vend bikontinental, që shtrihet në Azinë e Vogël dhe në Ballkan, Evropë. Në Turqi është vendkalimi i njohur strategjik ku ndodhet ura e Bosforit, e cila në veri ka Detin e Zi, ndërsa në jug Detin Mesdhe gjegjësisht Detin Egje. Turqia kufizohet nga tetë vende: Greqia dhe Bullgaria në veri-perëndim; Gjeorgjia, Armenia dhe Azerbajxhani në veri-lindje; Irani në lindje; Iraku dhe Siria në jug. Republika e Turqisë zë një sipërfaqe pre 779 452 km2 në të cilën jetojnë diçka më shumë se 70,58 milion, për kryeqytet ka Ankaranë dhe gjuhë zyrtare shtetërore turqishten. Sipas kushtetutës së vitit 1982 të ndryshuar herën e fundit më 1995, presidenti i republikës zgjedhë kryeministrin i cili pastaj i propozon ministrat. Nxjerrja e ligjeve bëhet në parlament nga 550 anëtarët e tijë. Njësitë e administrimit të territorit ndahen në 79-të provinca. Azia e vogël (Anatolia), është një vend i stepave të larta 900 deri 1200 metra mbi niv. detarë të rrethuar me vargmale, vullkane dhe disa bjeshkë. Në lindje bjeshkët me majën Ararat (5 137m mbi niv. det.), në lindje të Trakisë vend malorë i lartësive të mesme. Rreth 80% e numrit të banorëve janë turq, pastaj 10-12 milion kurd (diku 20%) si dhe arab, armen e popuj të Ballkanit në perëndim. Feja dominuese është feja e myslimanëve që paraqite me 98% të popullsisë. Rrjeti i qarkullimit është i gjithanshëm, ka porte detare të njohura në Mesinë, Stamboll dhe Izmir, ndërsa në Ankara, Izmir dhe Antali janë portat ajrore ndërkombëtare më të njohurat. Historia 280px|right|thumb|Zgjerimi i Principatës në Perandori ndër shekuj : Artikulli kryesor Historia e Turqisë Pjesa evropiane e Turqisë ka qenë gjithnjë një qendër Ballkanike, ndërsa rreth viteve 552 në Azinë e Mesme formohet Paria më e vjetër sunduese e popujve endacak turk. Nën udhëheqjen e Osmanit I-rë, që udhëhoqi nga 1300-ta deri më 1326, turqit e ardhur nga Turkstani (Azia e Mesme) çlirohen nga selxhukët (edhe këta racë turke) dhe formojnë Turqinë e vjetër apo perandorin osmane e cila në shekullin XIV / XV u zgjerua përtej ishullit ballkanik. Sulltan Muhamedi i II-të që udhëhoqi nga 1451-1481 ja arrin që të marrë në dorë Konsdatinopoli që kishte mbetur si enklavë e rrethuar nga zgjerimi. Ndërsa Sulltan Selimi I-rë që udhëhoqi perandorin nga 1512-ta deri më 1520, e ngritë Konstatinopolin në qendër të perandorisë së vetë dhe pas pushtimit të Sirisë dhe Egjiptit (Misirin) më 1517-të e merë edhe Nderin e Kalifit. Sulltan Sylejmani që udhëhoqi nga 1520-ta (deri më 1566) gjatë viteve 1526-1541 pushtonë pjesën më të madhe të Hungarisë dhe më 1529 e rrethojë Vjenën. Deri në këtë kohë perandoria osmane kishte shtrirë sundimin e plotë apo kishte futur në ndikimin e vetë pjesë të mëdha të Azisë dhe Afrikës. Nën perandorin në këtë kohë gjendeshin ndër të tjerat edhe viset e bregut veriorë të Detit të Zi, Armenia, Mesopotamia, Arabia, Tripolitania, Tunizia dhe Algjerina. Me hyrjen në luftë të Rusisë kundër perandorisë osmane e cila gjendej në luftë me perandorin Austro-Hungareze, sundimi osmanë fillon të lëkundët në pjesën evropiane. Në të njëjtën kohë ndikimi i kundërshtarëve në Parinë lokale të Ballkanit shkaktoi konflikte të brendshme në perandorinë osmane. Kështu nga këto Pari në shekullin e XIX formohen popuj krishterë sllavë si serbët, grekët dhe bullgarët të cilët përdoren për luftimin e brendshëm të perandorisë. Bosnja dhe Hercegovina bie në dorë të Austro-Hungarisë më 1878, Pasha i Egjipt gjithnjë e më shumë i ikë ndikimit të Sulltanit. Në pjesën lindore të Turqisë paraqitet problemi i Armenëve, të cilin Sulltani e zgjidhë me ashpërsi, në Mesdhe, Italia e pushton Tripolaninë (Tripoli, Libi) më 1911/1912. Dhe së fundi në Ballkan, lufta e I-rë Ballkanike e ngushton sundimin Osmanë në Trakinë lindore (Rumelinë). Reforma e Xhonturqve (turqit e rijnë) bëri që ata ta marrin sundimin mbi perandorin. Në luftën I-rë Botërore, perandoria hynë në luftë në anën të boshtit të fuqive të mesme. Më 1917/18 prapë në lindje paraqitet problemi i Armenëve, i cili përsëri zgjidhet me ashpërsi. Me marrëveshjen e Severes (Séveres) më 1920 kufiri i perandorisë ngushtohet në Anatoli dhe i duhej t´a njihte sundimin grekë të Smirës (Izmiri). Mirëpo Mustafa Kemal Pasha (më vonë Ataturku) në krye të nacionalistëve turq i dëboi grekët dhe aleatët më 1921/22 nga Azia e Vogël dhe me Paqen e Luzianës (Lausanne) më 1922 përfundon sundimi i Sulltanit (aktualisht ishte Muhameti i VI-të) Më 1923 thirret republika dhe president i parë i saj shpallet Mustafa Kemal Ataturku ndërsa më 1924 shpallet i pavlefshëm edhe Kalifati. Ataturku ndërmerr reforma të shumta në bazë të zhvillimeve evropiane. Në luftën e II-të botërore, Turqia i shpalli luftë Gjermanisë në shkurtë të 1945-ës, gati pas përfundimit të luftës. Më 1952 anëtarësohet në NATO dhe më 1955 së bashku me Britaninë e Madhe, Irakun, Iranin dhe Pakistanin krijojnë paktin e quajtur Pakti i Bagdadit. Me ShBA-në në mars të 1959 vendosë një marrëveshje të sigurisë së mbrojtjes bilaterale. Pas tërheqjes së Irakut nga Pakti i Bagdadit, më 1959 formohet CENTO. Në vitin 1960 e kaplon një puç ushtarakë dhe pas miratimit të kushtetutës së 1961-ës, më 1965 vije qeveria e S. Demirelit, të cilën më 1971 armata turke e detyron të jep dorëheqje. Pas zgjedhjeve dhe lehtësimin e gjendjes së jashtëzakonshme (shtet rrethimit) pasojnë dy puçe ushtarake më 1974-ër dhe 1980-të. Më 1982 populli e miraton një kushtetutë të re me të cilën përsëri instalohet një demokraci parlamentare dhe më 1983 mbahen zgjedhjet e lira. Gjatë vitit 1974-ër pas konfliktit në Qipro, trupat turke e marrin nën mbrojtje pjesën veriore. Luftimi i Partisë së Kurdëve për Pavarësi (PKK) në Turqi dhe Irak, pas vitit 1991 merë përmasa më të gjëra dhe më 1999 kapet udhëheqësi i kësaj partie A. Yçalani (Öcalan) i cili gjykohet me vdekje për disa aksione terroriste. Pas kësaj PKK-ja tërhiqet nga lufta e armatosur dhe vepron në Irak. Tendencat për një republikë islamike të toleruar gjatë qeverisjes së N. Erbakanit nga viti 1996-1997, nën ndikimin e opinionit dhe armatës turke u ndaluan. Pas vitit 1999 paraqiten afrimet në politiken me kundërshtarin e përhershëm Greqinë dhe pjesën jugore të Qipros. Nga fundi i po këtij viti merr statutin e kandidatit për anëtarësim në Bashkimin Evropian. Nga 1993 deri më 2000 president i shtetit ishte Demireli dhe nga e 2000-ta A. N. Sezeri, nga 1999 kryeministër ishte B Eçeviti (B. Ecevit) Politika : Artikulli kryesor Sistemi shtetror Turqia që nga viti 1923 është republikë parlamentare me 550 deputetë, shtet laik (i ndarë nga feja), i organizuar në 81 provinca (krahina), për krueqytet ka Ankarën që na viti 1923 ( më parë ishte Stambolli) me 3.5 milion banorë. Njësit administrative : Artikulli kryesor Njësit administrative Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor Gjeografia e Turqisë Turqia është një vend që shtihet në dy kontinente në atë Euriopian e Aziatik.Eshtë i rrethuar nga veri me detin e Zi, nga jugu me detin Mesdhe dhe perëndim me detin Egje.Në veri-perendim ndodhet deti Marmara.Teritori aziatik i Turqisë kufiziohet me Gjeorgjinë, Armeninë dhe Azerbajxhani në veri-lindje; Irani në lindje, Iraku dhe Siria në jug.Teritori europian kufizohet me Greqinë e Bulgarinë. Ne Turqi mbizotëron vargmali euro-aziatik qe shtrihen nga lindja a perendim: me malin Pontici dhe perfundon me malin Tauro.Maja më e larte është mali Ararat (5167 m).Mund të përmendim dhe malet Elmadag,Karabuk e Bozdaglar. Lumi më i rëndësishem është Tigri e Eufrate, të cilit i shtohet lumi Meriç,Ergene e Gediz. Vendi ndahet ne tre zona klimaterike: teritori ku ndikon Bregdeti Mesdhe dhe ka nje klime ku mbizoteron vera shume e nxehte dhe me dimer te ftohte,teritori ku ndikon mali Tauro kilma eshte me e lagesht, ndersa pjesa tjeter e vendit mbizoteron nje klime e nxehte dhe e thate. Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e Turqisë Bujqësia veçohet me kultivimin e drithërave dhe panxharsheqerit; për eksport kultivohet rrushi, pemët jugore, mëndafshi, duhani, lajthitë dhe çaji. Blegtoria veçohet me kultivimin e dhenëve dhe dhive. Nxirren xehja e qymyrit, nafta, xehja e kromit, bakrit dhe baryt. Industria veçohet për sektorin e ushqimit, hekurit e çelikut, tekstilit dhe në jug e perëndim edhe industria kimike. Eksporti karakterizohet me eksportimin e produkteve bujqësore dhe xeheve në vendet partnere kryesore si Gjermania, ShBA-ja, dhe Arabia Saudite Demografia : Artikulli kryesor Demografia e Turqisë Turiqa ka mbi 63,12 milion banorö nga tö cilët rreth 80% janë turq, diku 20% dhe pjesa tjetër arab, armen e popuj të Ballkanit në perëndim. Feja dominuese është feja e myslimanëve që paraqite me 98% të popullsisë. Kultura : Artikulli kryesor Kultura e Turqisë Të tjera Rrjeti i qarkullimit është i gjithanshëm, ka porte detare të njohura në Mesinë, Stamboll dhe Izmir, ndërsa në Ankara, Izmir dhe Antali janë portat ajrore ndërkombëtare më të njohurat. * Ushtria * Pushime Shiko edhe * ... Lidhje të jashtme }} Shoqatat kulturore shqiptare në Turqi: *Shqiptaret në Turqi *arnavutum * Qeveria : * Kryetari : * Parlamenti : * Ministria : ---- * TRT-World Shqip * Lajme per Shqiptare ne Turqi (News for Albanians in Turkey) * Map of Turkey * Turqia Economy and İnformation * Mapas de Turquia *Turkey pictures *Turkey pictures * Category:Shtete në Evropë category:shtete në Azi Category:OKI af:Turkye als:Türkei an:Turquía ang:Turcland ar:تركيا arc:ܛܘܪܩܝܐ arz:تركيا ast:Turquía az:Türkiyə bar:Türkei bat-smg:Torkėjė be:Турцыя be-x-old:Турцыя bg:Турция bn:তুরস্ক bo:ཐུར་ཀེས bpy:তুরস্ক br:Turkia bs:Turska ca:Turquia cdo:Tū-ī-gì ceb:Turkey crh:Türkiye cs:Turecko csb:Tëreckô cv:Турци cy:Twrci da:Tyrkiet de:Türkei diq:Tırkiya dsb:Turkojska dv:ތުރުކީވިލާތް el:Τουρκία en:Turkey eo:Turkio es:Turquía et:Türgi eu:Turkia fa:ترکیه fi:Turkki fiu-vro:Türgü fj:Turkkea fo:Turkaland fr:Turquie fy:Turkije ga:An Tuirc gd:An Tuirc gl:Turquía - Türkiye gn:Tuykia gv:Yn Turkee hak:Thú-ngí-khì haw:Tureke he:טורקיה hi:तुर्की hif:Turkey hr:Turska hsb:Turkowska ht:Tiki hu:Törökország hy:Թուրքիա ia:Turchia id:Turki ie:Turcia ilo:Turkia io:Turkia is:Tyrkland it:Turchia ja:トルコ jv:Turki ka:თურქეთი kab:Tturk kk:Түркия ko:터키 ks:तुर्किये ku:Komara Tirkiyeyê kv:Турция kw:Turki ky:Түркия Республикасы la:Turcia lad:Turkiya lb:Tierkei li:Turkije lij:Turchia lt:Turkija lv:Turcija mdf:Туркамастор mk:Турција ml:തുര്‍ക്കി mn:Турк mr:तुर्कस्तान ms:Turki na:Turkey nah:Turquia nap:Turchía nds:Törkie nds-nl:Turkije new:टर्की ng:Turkey nl:Turkije nn:Tyrkia no:Tyrkia nov:Turkia nrm:Turtchie oc:Turquia os:Турк pam:Turkey pdc:Turkie pih:Turkii pl:Turcja ps:ترکيه pt:Turquia qu:Turkiya rmy:Turkiya ro:Turcia roa-rup:Turchia ru:Турция sa:तुर्किये sah:Түркийэ sc:Turkia scn:Turchìa sco:Turkey se:Durka sh:Turska simple:Turkey sk:Turecko sl:Turčija so:Turki sr:Турска sv:Turkiet sw:Uturuki szl:Turcyjo ta:துருக்கி te:టర్కీ tet:Turkia tg:Туркия th:ประเทศตุรกี tk:Türkiýe respublikasy tl:Turkiya tpi:Teki tr:Türkiye tt:Төркия udm:Турция ug:Türkiye uk:Туреччина ur:ترکی uz:Turkiya vec:Turchia vi:Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ vls:Turkeye (land) vo:Türkän war:Turkeya wo:Tirki wuu:土耳其 yi:טערקיי zh:土耳其 zh-classical:土耳其 zh-min-nan:Türkiye zh-yue:土耳其